Bambou la kung-fu-pirate
by La Neko Panda
Summary: Au Mont Corvo, il y a Ace, Sabo, Luffy et Bambou. Cette dernière décide de prendre la mer avant Luffy pour vivre son aventure. Recrutée par Trafalgar Law, la jeune fille va sillonner les mers. Mais au fur et à mesure de son aventure avec ses hauts et ses bas, Bambou se découvre d'étranges capacités et une question revient sans cesse: qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. Prologue

Salut ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur One Piece avec un OC... qui a un nom qui prête à rire mais bon regardez les noms des enfants de Charlotte Linlin. C'est pas mieux ! Enfin bref: je me disais qu'une soeur de cœur pour Luffy, Ace et Sabo serait pas mal mais qu'elle n'est pas de lien de parenté avec eux et qu'elle n'accompagne pas l'un ou l'autre dans leurs aventures.

Donc j'ai créé Bambou avec un caractère bien trempé et qui va s'engager dans l'équipage de Law. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que je trouve que ce serait marrant et puis pour la suite de l'histoire, ce sera bien pratique que Bambou soit des Heart.

Je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tôt:**

\- Pour être un bon marine il faut…

Le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp observa tour à tour les quatre enfants qui se tenaient devant lui. Mais visiblement, sur les quatre, trois s'en fichait royalement.

\- On s'en fiche, Jiji ! se plaignit l'un des garçons avec un chapeau de paille. On veut être des pirates pas des marines !

\- Luffy a raison. appuya un autre des garnements.

\- Je suis de leur avis. approuva un troisième. Hein, Bambou, on s'en fiche ?

Bambou était la seule fille du groupe. C'était une fillette au teint cadavérique aux longs cheveux noirs striés par endroits de mèches couleur neige et aux grands yeux verts. Elle portait une tenue composée d'un pantalon noir un peu bouffant avec une longue robe ou tunique fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse à et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles de couleur blanche avec des feuilles de bambou noires comme motifs. Elle avait aussi des bottes noires et blanches à ses pieds.

\- C'est pas gentil de dire ça, Ace, Sabo et Luffy. répondît-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Ce qui se termina par un énorme poing de l'amour couvert de haki de l'armement sur la tête des trois garçons. Tandis que la petite fille s'en sortait avec les félicitations d'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout sans faire de commentaires.

\- Arrête de faire celle qui écoute attentivement ! soupira Ace à l'intention de sa soeur de cœur alors que les quatre enfants rentraient chez Dadan. T'es chiante quand tu fais ça ! On sait bien que t'en as rien à carré comme nous !

\- C'est vrai. admit Bambou. Mais la différence entre vous et moi c'est que moi, même si je me fiche de ce que Garp-san raconte, c'est que je fais semblant d'être intéressée et comme cela, je ne me prend pas de coups sur la tête.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire les commentaires des garçons. Même si Bambou était la plus jeune des quatre, c'était aussi celle qui se laissait le moins marcher sur les pieds. Et pour cause: malgré son jeune âge, Bambou savait parfaitement se servir des arts martiaux et de techniques de bluff et de déstabilisation pour surprendre son adversaire et en plus, sa maîtrise des arts martiaux était plus que respectable. En d'autres termes, quiconque osait s'en prendre à elle le payait cher.

\- Mais, Bambou, se fit entendre la voix de Luffy, c'est quand même chiant de faire ça ! Et puis en plus, c'est mieux de n'écouter que ce que l'on souhaite entendre !

\- Cela se nomme le bluff. répliqua la fillette en se tournant vers son frère de cœur. Et si tu veux être le roi des pirates, il va falloir apprendre à faire semblant !

Elle semblait tellement sûr de ses propos que ni Ace, Sabo ou Luffy ne jugea bon de la contredire. Mieux le valait d'ailleurs avec Bambou ne pas contester ses dires à moins de vouloir apprendre à voler à travers la jungle à coups de tatane dans le derrière…

 **Quelques mois auparavant:**

\- Tu veux partir ? s'étonna Luffy en fixant le petit voilier.

\- Comme Ace, je veux partir à l'aventure. Et je refuse d'attendre ! répondît Bambou.

L'adolescente de treize ans vêtue seulement de son habituelle robe blanche de style chinois avec ses motifs de bambous noirs se tenait sur le voilier minuscule d'un air ravi. Ses longs cheveux noirs et blancs étaient attachés en deux épaisses nattes lui tombant au bas de son dos. Ses yeux verts comme le bambou scintillaient d'espièglerie.

\- Et puis, tu vas aussi bientôt prendre la mer. dit-elle avec douceur. On se retrouvera sur les mers. Et je serais ton adversaire avec mon équipage !

\- Et je gagnerais ! s'exclama Luffy car le Seigneur des pirates ce sera moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu n'obtiendras pas ce titre si facilement car moi, Ace et bien d'autres personnes te mettront des bâtons dans les roues !

Ce disant, Bambou tendit son poing vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère:

\- Mais je sais que tu vas y parvenir. Rencontre les bonnes personnes pour former ton équipage. Et n'oublie pas le deux membres les plus importants: le navigateur et le médecin.

\- Je sais, Bambou. Et toi, t'as intérêt à avoir un super équipage ! s'écria Luffy en tendant lui aussi son poing vers la jeune fille.

\- Compte sur moi ! sourit sa sœur alors qu'elle laissait la voile de son bateau prendre le vent.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de plus en plus de la côte tout en regardant du côté de son frère en agitant la main. Malgré son sentiment de légèreté, de l'inquiétude lui étreignait le cœur comme un étau: Ace et Luffy. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour son frère aîné qui était très débrouillard mais son cadet l'inquiétait davantage. Pourvu qu'il arriverait à se débrouiller !

\- Sabo, murmura-t-elle en regardant le ciel, de là où tu es, j'espère que tu nous regarde et que tu seras fier de nous. S'il te plaît: veille sur Ace et Luffy.

Puis elle se cala dans le fond de son voilier et laissa les courants la porter jusqu'à une île.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Et voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfic ! Merci à Psycho Black Wolf pour sa review et aux personnes qui ont décidé de suivre ma fanfic.

Alors dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir la première rencontre entre Law et Bambou. Et elle est plutôt... insolite.

Titre du chapitre: **Le commencement ! Rencontre et proposition de Trafalgar Law.**

* * *

Au bout d'environ une semaine de navigation, Bambou allait et venait au grès des vagues sur East Blue. Elle avait mal aux yeux à cause d'avoir regardé trop longtemps le soleil et une légère cécité l'empêchait de bien voir. Son voilier était encore en bon état car elle avait réussi à avoir du beau temps en mer pour l'instant. Cependant, l'eau commençait à manquer et la nourriture aussi.

\- Il faudrait que je m'arrête à une île. marmonna Bambou. Je dois me ravitailler assez rapidement. Et si possible trouver un médecin pour mes yeux.

Ce disant, elle regarda dans le ciel vers le soleil et grimaça. Malgré qu'elle se soit enduit le contour des yeux de noir pour se protéger un peu des rayons ultra-violets et des autres rayons qui brûlaient ses rétines.

\- Il doit être dans les alentours de quatorze heures. soupira l'adolescente. Et pas une île à l'horizon. Que de l'eau.

Orientant sa voile pour attraper le maximum de vent et gagner quelques noeuds en vitesse, Bambou serra la corde entre ses doigts blancs et ferma ses yeux douloureux. Bon sang ! Fichu soleil !

Au même instant, à quelques kilomètres sous la surface, un sous-marin jaune canari se préparait à remonter à la surface.

\- Tout est en ordre, capitaine. dit un homme en combinaison blanche.

\- Très bien. fit un homme en jean et t-shirt à manches longues jaune et noir. Enclenchez les propulseurs. Nous allons remonter.

\- Bien. Enclenchement des propulseurs à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Propulsion rapide.

Alors que le sous-marin remontait en surface, Bambou s'était de nouveau enduit les paupières et le dessous des yeux avec du charbon en guise de protection. Elle savait que ça ne remplacerait pas des lunettes de soleil mais au moins, c'était déjà mieux même si ça n'allait pas aider à sa légère cécité. Elle se mit debout et frappa dans ses mains pour en ôter la poudre noire et rajusta sa robe fendue blanche avec comme motifs des feuilles de bambou de couleur noire.

\- Bien, fit-elle, maintenant je...

L'adolescente n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un choc violent ébranla le bateau projetant au fond du voilier sa passagère qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Et puis, elle eut comme la sensation que son bateau se soulevait de la surface des vagues.

\- Bon sang de bois ! s'exclama Bambou en se redressant. Mais que s'est-il passé ?! C'est...

Elle se tut en voyant que son bateau ne se trouvait plus sur les vagues mais sur une surface jaune pétant. Écarquillant les yeux pendant une seconde ou deux, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et sauta de son voilier pour atterrir sur la surface criarde et humide sous ses pieds nus. Elle tapota la surface du pied. Du métal. C'était une structure humaine alors. Un sous-marin sans doute. Son bateau était sur un sous-marin !

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'écria Bambou. C'est un gag ou quoi ?!

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à insulter le détenteur de cet engin de malheur jaune, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec... un ours polaire en combinaison orange.

Les deux inconnus s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes avant que Bambou ne se figea:

\- M-m-mais c'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle mentalement. Par la moustache de Gol D Roger ! On dirait un ours !

Et du côté de l'ours, la surprise était de taille aussi. Il resta figé sur place ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis deux voix dans son dos se fit entendre:

\- Hé, Bepo ! Tu fiches quoi ? Nous aussi on voudrait bien aller sur le pont.

\- Allez, pousse-toi !

L'ours fut bousculé par deux hommes en combinaison blanche et avec une casquette sur la tête. Ils allaient de nouveau dire quelque chose quand ils remarquèrent l'intruse pas très contente de se trouver là manifestement.

\- Heu... fit l'un d'eux. D'où tu sors ? Ah non laisse tomber. reprit-il en voyant le voilier.

\- Je... heu je vais chercher le capitaine. décida l'ours en s'éclipsant.

\- Ouais va le chercher. fit Bambou. J'ai deux mots à lui dire à ce pauvre con.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant et puis celui à la casquette avec l'inscription Penguin prit la parole:

\- N'insulte pas le capitaine ! On ne t'as pas détectée sur les radars. On pouvait pas savoir que tu étais là.

\- M'en fiche ! Je veux que mon bateau soit de nouveau à flots ! répliqua son interlocutrice en croisant les bras.

Visiblement la jeune fille était butée et pas d'humeur à discuter.

Alors que Bambou était plus ou moins en train de s'énerver contre les deux hommes qui étaient devant elle, Bepo venait d'arriver dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Capitaine ! fit-il.

\- Qui y a t-il, Bepo ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Nous avons eu un petit incident en remontant.

\- Un incident ? Comment ça ?

\- Nous avons soulevé un petit bateau en remontant et... disons que sa propriétaire n'est pas très contente.

\- Je vois... je suppose que je vais devoir régler le problème...

Le capitaine se leva et suivit l'ours jusqu'au pont.

Un panda. Ce fut la première chose que songea l'homme à la tête du sous-marin quand il vit Bambou. Et la comparaison n'était pas volée avec le contour des yeux noirs, les cheveux nattés noirs et blancs, la peau d'albâtre et la robe blanche et noire. Seul les yeux brillants de colère offrait une touche de couleur. Ce qui étonna ensuite l'homme fut sa jeunesse. Elle devait grand maximum quinze ans et il soupçonnait qu'elle était encore plus jeune que ça. Et en voyant son embarcation il se demanda comment elle avait réussi à s'en tirer sans problème tellement elle était fragile.

\- En voilà un drôle de spécimen. fit-il d'un air narquois.

Ce qui ne plu pas du tout à l'adolescente qui de suite se mit à s'énerver:

\- Ça vous amuse ?! C'est de votre faute si je suis dans cette situation ! Alors vous avez intérêt à remettre mon bateau à flots !

\- Ne me dit pas quoi faire. répliqua son interlocuteur. Et puis, Panda-ya, la coquille de noix qui te sert de bateau ne va pas te conduire bien loin.

\- Et vous en savez quoi ?! rétorqua Bambou. Ça fait une semaine que je navigue avec ! Et puis, vous êtes qui ?

\- Une semaine ? C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas déjà sous la mer. Et puis si tu veux savoir mon nom sache que je ne le donne pas à n'importe qui. Mais pour ta gouverne, je suis le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Un ange passa et Bambou poussa un hurlement:

\- QUOI ?! Vous un pirate ?! Vous n'avez pas la gueule de l'emploi !

\- Dit celle qui ressemble plus à une pratiquante d'arts martiaux qu'à un marin répliqua le capitaine. Tu pensais que j'étais quoi d'autre ?

\- Un drogué qui cherche sa cam ? répondît innocemment Bambou.

\- Pardon ?

Cette gamine était vraiment une véritable emmerdeuse sans contexte et en plus d'un respect inexistant. L'homme soupira. Il hésitait à utiliser son Akuma no Mi pour l'éjecter elle et sa coquille de noix dans l'océan et avoir la paix. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez l'adolescente.

\- Dis, Panda-ya, fit-il, tu fiche quoi seule au milieu d'East Blue ?

\- Je cherche à devenir pirate. répondît son interlocutrice.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit que je n'ai pas la gueule de l'emploi ?

\- Oh ça va !

Bambou gonfla les joues boudeuse. Et se remit en colère en voyant les deux hommes étouffer au mieux des ricanements.

\- Ne rigolez pas ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Vous voulez que je vous casse la gueule ?!

Les rires se turent. Le capitaine du sous-marin fronça les sourcils avant de dire:

\- Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu risque de t'en prendre une et ça sera très douloureux pour une fillette comme toi.

Pour le coup, la colère quitta Bambou d'un coup. À la place, son regard se durcit et elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux pirates.

\- Ah oui ? dit-elle d'une voix froide et sans émotion. Et si on vérifiait ?

\- Comme tu le veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après. fit l'un des deux hommes.

Bambou eu un léger sourire en coin et sans crier gare partit en sprint vers ses adversaires. Elle sauta alors et fit un salto avant et atterrit prestement sur les épaules de celui à la casquette rose et verte. Alors que son ami essayait d'attraper la jeune fille, cette dernière lui décrocha un kick dans le visage avant de sauter au sol et de faucher les jambes de son perchoir et esquiva un coup de l'autre homme sans problème et lui coupa la respiration d'un revers de la main dans la trachée et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de celui qui était derrière elle en même temps. Ses deux adversaires s'écroulèrent en même temps.

\- Et voilà ! dit-elle satisfaite. Alors, vous disiez ? continua-t-elle en regardant le capitaine avec un air de défi

Ce dernier devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au final, cette fille n'avait pas juste une tenue de pratiquante d'arts martiaux juste pour la forme: elle savait aussi les pratiquer. Et très bien au vu de la démonstration rapide qu'elle avait faite devant lui. Intéressante cette gamine...

\- Au moins dans ton cas, l'habit fait le moine j'ai envie de dire. Enfin, presque si on enlève le fait que tu veux être pirate.

\- Donc je vous ai impressionné. traduit Bambou.

\- Non. Je me doutais que tu savais te défendre mais je ne pensais pas que tu savais utiliser les arts martiaux.

\- Mouais...

Elle n'était pas convaincue visiblement.

\- Bon, soupira son interlocuteur, au vu de cette démonstration, je ne vais pas te mentir: tu m'intéresse. Alors je vais te faire une proposition: tu voudrais rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu auras la sécurité du moyen de transport et des compagnons de voyage en plus de pouvoir manger. En échange, tu m'obéiras et portera la tenue des Heart. Alors ?

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda Bambou.

\- Je remettrais ta coquille à l'eau et toi avec. Et c'est tout. Mais je te conseille d'accepter ma proposition. On y est tous les deux gagnants après tout.

La proposition était plutôt intéressante et il fallait être suicidaire pour ne pas accepter au vu de la condition de Bambou.

\- Qui me dit que vous allez pas m'attacher quelque part et faire des trucs pas nets avec moi ?

\- Après le drogué c'est le pédophile ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, bon sang ! Tu ne risque rien en acceptant.

Il semblait sincère. Bambou l'observa attentivement: il était grand et mince. Elle pourrait se défaire de lui si jamais il avait une mauvaise intention envers elle mais elle savait aussi que les Akuma no Mi existaient et quelque chose lui disait que ce type en avait mangé un. Donc, elle pourrait être en danger. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin d'eau, de nourriture et de soins pour ses yeux.

\- Oh et puis merde ! pensa-t-elle. Tant pis !

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescente répondît:

\- D'accord. Je veux bien faire partit de votre équipage mais à une condition: je continue de porter mes vêtements habituels. Je ne veux pas de cette combinaison.

\- Tu dois porter le Jolly Roger des Heart. lui dit son capitaine.

\- Si il suffit juste de le porter, donnez-moi une bande de tissu noir ou blanc avec le Jolly Roger dessus et j'en ferais une ceinture. Ça vous va ?

\- Non mais on va dire que c'est d'accord.

\- Bien. Maintenant, c'est quoi votre nom, capitaine ?

\- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit le tien, Panda-ya. rétorqua le pirate.

\- Bambou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bambou. C'est mon prénom. Et le votre ?

\- Trafalgar Law. Mais ce sera capitaine pour toi comme pour les autres.

\- Très bien, capitaine-san.

Ah tiens, elle savait être polie quand elle le voulait. Tant mieux. Ce sera déjà ça de moins à lui apprendre.

\- Je vais te faire visiter le Polar Tang alors. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, occupez-vous du bateau de Panda-ya.

\- Je m'appelle Bambou ! protesta la jeune fille. Vous pouvez me nommer comme ça, non ?

\- Je nomme les gens comme je veux, Panda-ya. Et puis, enlève ce noir autour de tes yeux car tu ressembles réellement à un panda avec ça.

Bambou hocha la tête même si elle ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec son surnom.

\- Bien. Alors nous allons... commença Law.

Il fut soudainement interrompu par un bruit de chute. L'artiste martial venait se s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

\- Panda-ya. soupira le pirate non sans être un brin amusé. Je devais préciser qu'il y avait une marche ?

\- Désolée mais j'ai des brûlures oculaires dues au soleil. répondît sa nakama en se relevant.

\- Tu n'y vois rien, Panda-ya ?

\- Si des ombres et quelques couleurs aussi. C'est juste que c'est douloureux mais je m'en accommode.

Elle avait donc vaincu ses deux plus anciens nakama avec un handicap visuel ? Elle était donc encore meilleure que ce qu'elle démontré du coup. Law ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment dénicher au plus grand des hasards une sacrée combattante.

\- Je vais soigner tes yeux. Mais tu aurais pu le dire avant que tu avais besoin de soins.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- Oui.

\- Et détenteur d'un Akuma no Mi, non ?

Son capitaine se figea un bref instant et darda un regard surpris vers Bambou:

\- Comment tu…

\- Vous n'avez pas une forte carrure et donc je présume que vous avez un autre atout pour vous faire obéir. Et j'ai pensé au Akuma no Mi. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Law ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cette adolescente ressemblant à un panda qui avait parfaitement deviné sa nature d'utilisateur d'Akuma no Mi. Aussi il décida de l'utiliser:

\- Room. Shambles !

Une bulle bleue apparue alors et un flacon doseur avec une sorte d'huile jaunâtre tomba dans la main du pirate. Bambou recula légèrement.

\- J'ai mangé l'Ope Ope no Mi. Je peux créer des bulles bleues et faire ce que je veux dedans. Mais ça ne semble pas être le premier Akuma no Mi en action que tu vois.

\- Je connais une personne qui en a mangé un aussi.

\- Et c'est quoi son pouvoir ? voulut savoir le capitaine.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser mais il en a mangé un car quand il est en contact avec l'eau, il n'est pas bien.

\- En effet c'est une caractéristique des mangeurs des Akuma no Mi: ils s'affaiblissent au contact de l'eau.

Bambou hocha la tête. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas avouer à Law que Luffy était un homme élastique craignant pour la sécurité de son frère. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, son capitaine s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit le flacon.

\- C'est quoi ? voulut savoir sa nouvelle membre d'équipage avec méfiance.

\- C'est pour tes yeux. Penche la tête en arrière.

Bambou le fit et grimaça en sentant le liquide couler sur l'humeur aqueuse de son œil gauche. C'était fort désagréable.

\- Ne cligne pas de suite des yeux, Panda-ya. lui intima Law.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais l'adolescente s'exécuta malgré tout. Une minute plus tard, c'était fini.

\- Il va falloir encore en mettre pendant trois jours mais ça devrait aller mieux d'ici demain. lui dit Law.

\- Merci, capitaine-san. le remercia Bambou.

Par la suite, l'homme au t-shirt jaune lui fit visiter le sous-marin.

\- Ce que tu dois retenir, Panda-ya, lui dit Law c'est que tout le sous-sol est réservé aux mécaniciens. Tu n'as donc pas à y entrer. Pour le reste. La cantine n'est accessible que aux heures du repas qui sont huit heures à neuf heures, midi à deux heures et dix-neuf heures à vingt heures. Le reste du Polar Tang est composé des chambres de l'équipage, du bureau du navigateur et de l'infirmerie en plus du compartiment destiné au stockage du matériel.

Tout en parlant, le capitaine ouvrit l'une des portes donnant sur une cabine avec un lit aux draps propres et blancs. Il y avait aussi une petite armoire et un bureau.

\- Voici ta chambre. Les règles sont simples: pas de bruit entre vingt-deux heures et sept heures. Interdiction de se rendre dans une autre chambre que la sienne à moins que le propriétaire de ladite chambre ne t'y es invitée. On ne détruit pas la chambre et on ne frappe pas contre les murs. Si tu veux t'entrainer, il y a une pièce spécialement pour cela qui porte le numéro six-cent-soixante-six. Ton numéro de cabine est le treize. Ah et ma cabine est juste à côté de la tienne donc fais attention, Panda-ya.

Bambou hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait comprit les consignes.

\- Je vais demander à Bepo de te donner du tissu noir avec le Jolly Rogers dessus. Tu feras la connaissance des autres ce soir. Par contre, tu devrais changer de tenue et te nettoyer car tu es sale, Panda-ya. Les douches sont au compartiment huit. Les horaires sont normalement de six à huit heures le matin et de dix huit à vingt heures le soir mais comme je ne vais pas te faire te doucher avec des hommes, tu pourras te doucher vers neuf ou vingt heures trente. Je vais t'ouvrir les douches.

\- Merci, capitaine-san. fit l'artiste martial alors que le pirate la laissait seule.

Au moins, elle n'était pas trop mal tombée au final. Certes, elle aurait voulu être capitaine de son propre équipage mais cette situation lui convenait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude mais elle sentait qu'elle serait bien et à sa place chez les Heart.

Law, de son côté, se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une légère erreur en prenant Bambou dans son équipage. C'était une gosse mais une gosse capable de mettre à terre un homme plus massif qu'elle sans trop de difficultés. En plus, elle était très intelligente et elle semblait pourvoir deviner certaines choses qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. En d'autres termes, elle pouvait représenter un danger pour lui et l'équipage si jamais elle décidait de devenir capitaine à sa place. Et il n'était pas exclu qu'elle avait aussi un Akuma no Mi. Même si sur ce dernier point, le capitaine des Heart en doutait fortement. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il aurait fallu l'immerger dans l'eau et voir si elle pouvait nager ou non. Law serra légèrement les dents: il ne voulait pas un autre utilisateur d'Akuma no Mi dans son équipage. Si il arrivait à se faire obéir, c'était grâce aux capacités de son fruit. Si cette fille avait un fruit plus puissant que le sien, son autorité s'en verrait ébranlée et ça, ça pouvait mener à une mutinerie et cela, il ne l'accepterait pas.

\- J'ai peut-être fais une connerie en proposant à Panda-ya de se joindre à moi. marmonna-t-il. Je devrais la garder à l'œil quelques temps. Oh, mais j'y pense tient ! J'ai peut-être un moyen de m'assurer de sa dangerosité.

Quand Law revenu vers Bambou. Cette dernière sembla légèrement surprise de la voir avec un énorme sabre sur l'épaule.

\- En fait, je voudrais juste t'ausculter un peu. expliqua le capitaine des Heart.

\- Avec un sabre ?

\- Simple mesure de précaution.

\- Je vous fais peur ?

\- Non. Je me méfie juste de toi.

\- C'est réciproque, capitaine-san.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Allez, suis-moi, Panda-ya.

L'adolescente s'exécuta tout en gardant le nodachi de son capitaine à l'œil. Ils allèrent donc à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille prit place sur une chaise tout comme Law. Ce dernier avisa le grand bac plein d'eau froide qui servait lors de certains examens.

\- Room.

Une bulle bleue entoura alors sa nakama qui réagit immédiatement:

\- Hé ho ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

\- Je dois juste m'assurer d'une chose, Panda-ya. Shambles.

Et la pauvre Bambou se retrouva dans le bac d'eau glacée complètement sous l'eau. Et elle en émergea vraiment pas contente du tout.

\- ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle.

\- Au moins c'est sûr: tu n'as pas mangé d'Akuma no Mi. fit Law nullement ému de voir l'adolescente aussi trempée qu'une serpillère et toute dégoulinante d'eau qui s'extirpait de son bain forcé.

\- Si vous voulez le savoir il suffisait juste de demander ! fulmina Bambou en s'essorant les nattes.

\- Rien ne me garantissait que ce n'était pas un mensonge, Panda-ya. Aller, c'est que de l'eau.

\- De l'eau glacée ! rectifia sa nakama visiblement peu disposée à se calmer.

\- Bon, sinon, tu as une maladie quelconque ? lui demanda son capitaine ignorant les plaintes de l'artiste martial qui avait les pieds dans une flaque d'eau à présent.

\- Non mais c'est qu'il se fiche de moi ! s'exclama mentalement Bambou.

Sans répondre la jeune fille sauta se mit à l'horizontal ramenant son pied droit contre son omoplate dans le but de frapper violemment le dos de son capitaine mais ce dernier vit à temps le cours venir et para le pied de Bambou avec son sabre. Il lui attrapa la cheville pour la déséquilibrer mais son adversaire parvenu à se rétablir avec son autre jambe et utilisa ses poings pour donner un coup qu'elle jugeait mérité mais Law parvenu à la bloquer et l'envoya sans ménagement au sol avant d'ôter son sabre du fourreau et de mettre la pointe sur la gorge de Bambou qui devenue encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire.

\- Que les choses soient clairs, Panda-ya. dit-il. Je suis ton capitaine et tu me dois le respect. Alors ce genre de comportement n'est absolument pas toléré. Et sache que je ne t'ai pas fais prendre un bain froid par sadisme mais pour être sûr à cent pour cent que tu n'avais pas mangé d'Akuma no Mi. Maintenant tu vas répondre à ma question: as-tu une maladie quelconque ?

Bambou avait envie de répliquer qu'elle ne répondrait que si il ôtait son nodachi de sa gorge mais au vu du regard de son supérieur, elle préféra ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Et au niveau de la famille ?

\- J'ai jamais connu ma famille. J'ai été recueillie par un haut gradé de la Marine qui m'a donnée à des gens de sa connaissance. Mais je ne travaille pas pour lui j'ai coupé les ponts avec ce type quand j'étais plus jeune.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu que Garp l'avait effectivement plus ou moins adoptée quand elle était toute petite et l'avait confiée aux bons soins de Dadan avec Ace et Luffy et elle n'avait pas revu le vice-amiral depuis deux ans.

\- Je vois…

Law ôta sa lame et la remit dans le fourreau. Visiblement, Bambou avait comprit la leçon. Tant mieux.

\- Tu as quel âge, Panda-ya ?

\- Treize ans. Et vous, au moins vingt-cinq ! répondît l'artiste martial.

\- Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans. Ne me vieillit pas.

\- Ah bah pardon mais en même temps, il faut dormir la nuit. C'est pas bon pour la peau. La preuve: vous faite plus vieux que ce que vous êtes !

\- Tu es bien impertinente je trouve, Panda-ya.

\- Et alors ? Vous adorez envoyer des piques aux gens alors moi je ne m'en prive pas aussi.

\- C'est pas parce que le fait que tu dois le faire, Panda-ya.

\- Ouais je sais: fais ce que le vieux con il te dit et pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Panda-ya… fit le capitaine d'un ton menaçant.

\- Le prend pas personnellement. T'es pas vieux.

\- Et encore moins con.

\- Je sais. Mais terriblement sadique.

\- Et toi très chiante.

\- Je sais aussi. Mais, on m'adore pour cela.

Law soupira: avec Bambou il n'aura jamais le dernier mot. Mais au fond, il commençait à l'apprécier cette gamine qui ne manquait pas de cran.


End file.
